hswwfandomcom-20200214-history
Aberforth Dumbledore
Aberforth Dumbledore (1884-1991) was a half-blood wizard, the middle son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, younger brother of Albus and older brother of Ariana. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1895. His father died in Azkaban when Aberforth was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. For many years, Aberforth didn't have a good relationship with his brother, Albus. Aberforth was the owner and barman of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade. He lived in Hogsmeade, and tended to his beloved goats. When he died, his pub went to his brother, Albus. Albus left the pub to Tom Marvolo Riddle when he died. When Albus owned the bar, he hired a new person to fill in as barman. Tom kept this person in employment when he took ownership. Biography "They were never alike: Aberforth was never bookish and, unlike Albus, preferred to settle arguments by dueling rather than through reasoned discussion... In fairness to Aberforth, it must be admitted that living in Albus's shadow cannot have been an altogether comfortable experience." - Description of the Dumbledore brothers Aberforth was the middle child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, younger brother to Albus and older brother to Ariana. Growing up, his favourite tale from Beedle the Bard was'' Grumble the Grubby Goat''. In his youth, he was often in the shadow of his extraordinarly talented older brother Albus. He later described himself as having been surrounded by lies and secrets, which may indicate that he did not have a happy childhood. The Dumbledore family was traumatized when Ariana was attacked by three Muggle boys who left her half-insane and unable to control her magic. Percival Dumbledore cursed the boys in retaliation, and was arrested for it. He did not reveal to the authorities the reason for his attack, as Ariana would have been taken from the family as a threat to the Statute of Secrecy and placed in St. Mungo's permanently. Percival was imprisoned in Azkaban, and Kendra Dumbledore moved the family to Godric's Hollow. Aberforth attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1895 and was sorted into Gryffindor House, like his brother. Unlike Albus, Aberforth preferred to settle his differences by dueling, rather than dialogue. He was also less popular than his brother. Aberforth, who was Ariana's favourite, took part responsibility of taking care of her, but he was not present when Ariana lost control of her magic and accidentally killed their mother. Although Aberforth wanted to take over the care of his sister then, Albus Dumbledore did not allow it, as he wanted his younger brother to complete his Hogwarts education. By this time, Aberforth was described as a "wayward" young man, known to chuck goat dung at their neighbours and inclined to get into duels with those he had disagreements with. When Gellert Grindlewald came to Godric's Hollow, he and Albus instantly struck up a friendship and dreamed of finding the Deathly Hallows and leading a revolution that would make Muggles subservient to wizards. When Aberforth pointed out that she was in no fit state to go with them, that their plans would leave Ariana behing, and argued against them, Gellert Grindelwald became furious and used the Crutiatus Curse on Aberforth. Albus tried to protect Aberforth, but while the three battled, Ariana came downstairs to see what was causing the commotion, and a stray curse from Grindelwald hit Ariana, killing her. Aberforth blamed Albus about Ariana's death ever since, actually breaking his nose during her funeral, and resented him for it for years. Aberforth was once prosecuted for "using inappropriate charms on a goat"; the story was all over the paper, but Tom Marvolo Riddle was able to reverse the charges. According to Aberforth's brother, the former did not let the gossip get him down or force him into hiding. However, Albus was not certain if that was bravery as he was not completely sure Aberforth could read. In 1924, Aberforth founded and became the barman of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade village. When Aberforth died, his pub went to his brother Albus. Albus hired a new person to be barman, who stayed after Albus's death and when the bar was left to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Personality and Traits Aberforth is regarded by most people who are familiar with him as odd and gruff. He has a curious fondness for goats, and deals with a great many dodgy customers at the Hog's Head. He also has a long memory; he once placed a life-time ban from the Hog's Head on Mundungus Fletcher for offending him, and could easily remember the event up to the day he died. Aberforth had a sharp wit and was a talented duelist, though he had no interest in academic matters. Aberforth generally seemed cynical and bad-tempered. However, his actions sometimes seemed to belie this. For example, despite generally disliking his older brother for his glory-seeking and blaming him for their younger sister's death, the two obviously maintained contact with one another and Aberforth left everything he owned to Albus.